INVITADOS ESPECIALES
by Michiru Tenoh22
Summary: Una historia para ustedes GRACIAS POR UN AÑO DE LECTURA por permitirme seguir publicando, espero que les guste mi primer Oneshot.


_**Mis queridos lectores:**_

Me presentare con ustedes……Mi nombre es Reyna y soy Michiru Teho22. Estudio la Universidad en la licenciatura de administración de empresas.

Pero tal vez sean cosas de mi vida que no son relevantes para ustedes, sino el hecho del porque empecé a escribir esas historias que tanto les gusta leer. Y solo puedo decir que Sailor Moon volvió a mi vida en el momento indicado……si amigos míos, Sailor Moon me acompañó durante mi niñez y ha vuelto para quedarse por el resto de mi vida.

A decir verdad el escribir historias me ha abierto el mundo a la creatividad y a la amistad de muchos de ustedes. He vivido cosas que de no ser por conocer a estos maravillosos personajes no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de experimentar. Ya que gracias a ellas conoci la amistad, el amor, la madurez y muchas cosas mas.

Sin embargo hace poco tiempo pasó algo que cambio mi vida……

Esa tarde mis padres salieron de la casa diciendo que iban a regresar hasta el siguiente día, no lo se, asuntos familiares que nunca me ha gustado tratar. Por fin!!! Podía quedarme a solas en mi casa!!! Tomé mi laptop y me dispuse a escribir todo el día, la inspiración no me podía fallar. La abrí, la prendí y comencé a escribir una nueva historia que comenzaba así……

"_**Ahí estaban sentadas en la arena contemplando la majestuosidad del mar en combinación con una fresca brisa producida por la humedad y el viento. Haruka rodeó con su brazo a Michiru……"**_

La inspiración estaba a todo lo que daba, las imágenes se proyectaban como una película en mi cabeza, eran palabras que deseaban salir y que mis dedos solo se encargaban de redactarlas como si se tratara de una bella melodía en silencio, inspirada, concentrada y lo mas imaginativa estaba creando una de las historias que tal vez podría cautivar mas a mis queridísimos lectores. Pero quien dice que la suerte no toca a tu puerta??? ……… Eso fue lo que me paso……

Redactando como nunca y poniendo todo mi empeño en lo que hacia, sonó el timbre……A decir verdad no tenia ninguna intensión de abrir, pero era tal la insistencia que pensé que eran mis padres que habían vuelto asi que salí a abrir la puerta……

"Por Dios!!! No lo puedo creer!!!" Simplemente se me hacia producto de un sueño mis ojos miraban las figuras de mi inspiración.

"Hola preciosa……podemos pasar???" Dijo un apuesto joven frente a mi.

El apuesto muchacho de enormes ojos verdes, un saco de color café y pantalón del mismo color, combinados con una camisa y zapatos de color negro; alta delgada, definitivamente atractiva. Tenia frente a mis ojos a Haruka Tenoh y a Michiru Kaioh……

"P……pero……por supuesto!!! Pasen, por favor" Las dejé pasar a mi casa.

Cuando pasaron junto a mi pude percibir un fino aroma de flores y perfumes muy rico. Era simplemente increíble……

"Ehmm……les ofrezco algo???" Pregunte esperando volver a escuchar las voces de mis adoradas musas.

"Tal vez un poco de té" Dijo Haruka mirando alrededor cada detalle de mi humilde casa.

"Yo te ayudo a prepararlo" Dijo la hermosa dama de cabello aguamarina……

Era simplemente perfecta!!! La mujer mas hermosa que habían visto mis ojos. Bella, blanca, de ojos azules y una personalidad sin igual… Michiru Kaioh me acompañó a la cocina y platicamos mientras preparamos el té.

"Tu eres Michiru Tenoh22 verdad???" Me pregunto con mucha tranquilidad.

"Ehmm……si linda, soy yo" Dije sintiendo un trasudor frio recorriéndome por la espalda.

"Sabes??? Nosotras leemos tus historias y las de algunas personas que escriben sobre nosotras y en lo personal, me llaman mucho la atención las tuyas, creo que son……interesantes" Michiru, tomo algunos sobres de té y los colocó en las tasas.

"Muchas gracias, la verdad es que ustedes me inspiran bastante, sus personalidades son muy interesantes y su relación…" Michiru me interrumpió.

"Relacion???……Jajajaja" Michiru rio de una manera muy suave.

"Ehhhh……" Cielos!!! Me sentí avergonzada, será que me equivoque???

"No te apenes, la verdad es que me sorprende ver que nuestra relación se haya hecho tan notoria" Michiru coloco las tasas y la tetera en una charola.

"Me permiten ayudarles???" Entro Haruka a la cocina y tomo la charola.

La colocó en la mesa de centro y Michiru colocó los platos junto con las tasas en la mesa y yo ayude a servir el Té. Mientras miraba a las protagonistas de mis historias endulzar sus bebidas, llegaban a mi mente las imágenes de todas las historias, que he escrito, eran tal y como las imaginaba e incluso mas hermosas de lo que las recuerdo. Mientras mi mente divagaba Haruka interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"Bueno linda, hemos venido a visitarte ya que me parece que cumples un año escribiendo historias sobre nosotras" Haruka dio un sorbo a su té.

"Ehmm si jeje la verdad es que ustedes han sido mi inspiración desde hace mucho tiempo" Dije mientras tomaba mi tasa e intentaba enfriarla.

"Vaya!!! Gracias por vernos de esa manera linda" Dijo Michiru haciendo un gesto amable.

"La verdad es que ustedes siempre se me han hecho fuertes en todo sentido, creo que durante la serie, les falto mas protagonismo y me quede con ganas de saber mas de ustedes" La verdad me sentía como tonta hablando con personajes que siempre pensaba que eran ficticios, pero que ahora eran tan reales como el calor que emanaba la tasa que tenia en mis manos.

"Creo que nos has metido en muchos problemas en cada una de tus historias" Dijo Haruka mirándome de una manera muy seria.

"Pero siempre terminamos juntas y felices" Michiru intento defenderme.

"Bueno, son relatos míos que imagino que pasan como si fueran reales" Me reí de nervios y Haruka sonrió de una manera muy extraña.

"Qué pasaría si te dijera que lo que escribiste en realidad paso???" Haruka se acerco a mí.

De pronto sonó de nuevo el timbre, extrañada me levante de nuevo hacia la puerta y abrí, aunque lo que vi casi no lo podía creer.

"Pero……esto no puede ser!!!!" Un personaje que creí jamás ver materializado estaba frente a mis ojos.

"Hola preciosa, puedo pasar???" La voz idéntica a como la imaginaba, alto cabello corto y rizado igual que su hermana. Ryusei Kaioh.

Realmente apuesto, enormes ojos azules y una personalidad imponente. Ryusei Kaioh uno de mis personajes predilectos en mi historia Y si te odiara???

"E……es que no lo puedo creer!!! ……p…pasa" Ryusei camino frente a mi y saludo a mis increíbles invitadas.

"Es un placer conocerte Michiru Tenoh22" Ryusei tomo mi mano y deposito un beso en ella.

"El placer es todo mío Ryusei, mmm pero llámame Reyna" Extrañamente entre rápidamente en confianza.

"Gracias……Reyna" Ryusei parecía agradecido conmigo por alguna razón.

"Hermanita!!!" Ryusei abrazó a Michiru.

"Hola Ryusei!!!" Michiru abrazo con mucho entusiasmo a Ryusei.

"Haruka, es un gusto volver a verte!!!" Ryusei abrazo a Haruka.

"Cuanto tiempo sin verte Ryusei" Haruka abrazó a Ryusei.

"Es verdad Haruka, mucho tiempo……y díganme, no interrumpo nada verdad???" Ryusei tomo asiento.

"Reyna, puedo tomar una tasa para Ryusei???" Michiru se levanto.

"Por supuesto Michiru, pero déjame a mi ir" Me puse de pie y fui rápidamente a la cocina por una tasa y un plato.

Definitivamente algo raro estaba ocurriendo, eran demasiadas sorpresas esa noche. Que increíble era esa sensación………será que sabia lo que ocurría con ellas y lo proyectaba en esas líneas??

Camine con la tasa y cuando mire Ryusei y mis invitadas ya estaban platicando……

"Cielos!!! Con que no lo cree!!!" La mirada de Ryusei era de incredulidad.

"Así es, parece que no puede creer que estemos sentadas aquí" Dijo Haruka bebiendo otro sorbo a su té.

"Ehmmm, aquí esta la tasa" La puse sobre la mesa y serví un poco de té.

"Dime preciosa, porque no puedes creer que estemos aquí???" Me pregunto Ryusei muy intrigado.

"La verdad es que siempre pensé que mis personajes eran ficticios y nunca me imagine estar aquí sentada, tomando té con ustedes" Me sentía de alguna manera intimidada y de repente sentí la mano de Michiru en mi espalda.

"Tranquila Reyna, hemos venido para pasar un tiempo contigo, platicar de tus historias y tratarnos como lo que somos……amigas" Dijo Michiru con una voz muy tranquila y pacífica.

"Lo se……es solo que" Rápidamente sentí como el color invadía mis mejillas.

"Ahhh……que linda te ves sonrojada preciosa" Haruka se acerco a mi……creo que todas intentaban darme confianza.

"Reyna, nadie te reclamara nada, por el contrario, si no fuera por ti, no estaría yo aquí" Ryusei me sonrió.

Era extraño, pero empecé a tomar confianza…… de pronto sono de nuevo el timbre. Camine hasta la puerta y una elegante mujer estaba parada frente a la puerta.

"Muy buenas noches señorita, busco a Michiru Tenoh22" Tanto tiempo sin saber de esta maravillosa persona y ahora estaba de visita en mi casa junto con el resto de mis invitados.

Akemi Maruyama, la millonaria empresaria y Sailor Sun en mi primera historia "Un encuentro inesperado" era muy bella cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

"Ehmm……solo llámame Reyna" Al parecer las sorpresas no se acababan esa noche, asi que las sorpresas eran algo a lo que tenia que acostumbrarme.

" Me alegra conocerte, en verdad……es un honor" Akemi actuó de acuerdo a su personalidad.

"Me da mucho gusto conocerte Akemi, adelante" Asumiendo que tal vez perdi la cordura por mi afición a Sailor Moon lo único que hice fue invitarla a pasar.

Michiru me alcanzo con la tetera vacía y la charola……

"Podemos preparar mas té???" Me pregunto muy amablemente.

"Preferiría un poco de café si no les molesta" Dijo Akemi acercándose a nosotras.

"Bien, en un momento lo llevare" Dije quitándole la tetera a Michiru.

"Por favor, permíteme ayudarte a prepararlo" Dijo Akemi acompañándome a la cocina.

"Bien, yo regresare con mi hermano y Haruka" Michiru regreso a la sala.

Saque el café y serví otro poco de agua caliente en la tetera……

"Reyna……puedo preguntarte algo???" Dijo Akemi mientras agregaba el café dentro de la tetera.

"Linda, se que tienes muchas preguntas, claro que puedes preguntar lo que quieras" Dije mientras le quitaba la tetera para ponerla sobre la bandeja.

"Si es verdad que tu eres quien me creo……porque me salvaste la vida, después de aquel ataque mortal???" Me dijo mientras cargaba la charola y yo tomaba una tasa para Akemi.

"Veras……la idea principal dentro de mi propia trama era que no sobrevivieras a ese ataque……sin embargo, muchos de mis lectores me lo pidieron y así decidí que tuvieras el final que mis lectores deseaban para ti" Ambas caminamos hacia la sala donde mis demás invitados me esperaban.

"Bueno, pues creo que debo agradecerles a tus lectores que me hayan salvado la vida dentro de la trama y de aquel ataque tan destructivo" Akemi hizo un gesto de agradecimiento.

"La verdad es que me alegra que la historia haya tomado ese giro, la hizo mas interesante" Dije mientras le servía el café a Akemi.

"De que hablan???" Preguntó Michiru.

"De la primera historia que escribí……" Dije y Haruka me interrumpió.

"Como olvidarla……claro que estarían hablando de la primera vez que esta chica nos metió en problemas!!!" Dijo Haruka en un tono de reproche.

"Pero Haruka, no olvides que al final terminamos juntas, además pudimos experimentar el tener hijos" Dijo Michiru.

"Debo reconocer que eso de la luz de las estrellas fue original y lo que aun mas me sorprende fue que hubiera funcionado" Dijo Haruka cruzándose de brazos.

"En realidad quería hacer completa su felicidad" Dije mirando a Haruka fijamente.

"Vaya, creo que te preocupas mucho por la felicidad de mi hermana y Haruka" Dijo Ryusei mirándome muy amablemente.

"Para mi Haruka y Michiru son personajes muy profundos, que tienen sus propias personalidades y carácter, como si se tratara de personas reales" Dije sin pensar que estaban frente a mi tomando café.

"Reales???" Pregunto Haruka bajando su tasa mirándome con cierta intriga.

"Linda, parece que no has notado que están sentadas frente a ti y te están hablando" Dijo Akemi mientras movía el azúcar de su café con la cuchara.

"Ehh……si, tienes razón, ehmm lo siento" Me sonroje por completo de nuevo……Que horror!!!

"No te preocupes, me imagino que para ti debe ser dificil creer que los personajes que viste por televisión estén ahora frente a ti y compartiendo una tasa de café" Dijo Michiru mientras bebía un poco de café.

"En realidad nunca me imagine poder estar de esta manera con ustedes……siempre prense que eran parte de mi imaginación" Dije mientras bebía un poco de Té.

"Pues aunque no lo creas aquí estamos contigo" Dijo Ryusei mientras me tocaba el hombro.

"Lo se y eso es lo que aun no acabo de creer" Dije mientras miraba a Haruka.

"Pues créelo preciosa, aquí estamos contigo y no hay nada que temer"Dijo Haruka en ese tono de voz tan suyo.

Asi se nos fue el tiempo platicando acerca de las historias que a lo largo de un año han pasado por mi mente……

"En lo personal me divertí mucho siendo Haruka" Dijo Michiru mientras reia y bebía café.

"Lo dices fácil Michiru……para mi no fue nada sencillo……"Dijo Haruka emitiendo un leve suspiro.

"En verdad intercambiaron papeles???" Pregunto Ryusei mirándome con cierta incredulidad.

"A decir verdad esa idea me surgió ya que sus personalidades son distintas y los celos que sienten la una por la otra se me hacen de lo mas………fascinantes" Dije mientras miraba a Michiru.

"Pues ha sido una experiencia muy productiva, creo que ambas en su momento la pasamos bien ……o no Haruka???" Ante lo dicho por Michiru, Haruka se sonrojó y se incomodo de inmediato.

"Ehmmm……si……" Era adorable ver a Haruka sonrojada.

"Debo decirte, que en algunas escenas explayas demasiado tu imaginación" Dijo Michiru refiriéndose a los lemon.

"Jejejeje……mmm creo que si" Dije sonrojada.

"Y como es que se te ocurre todo eso???" Pregunto Haruka y en el instante la mirada de todos se enfoco en mi.

"……ehmm……a decir verdad……necesito demasiada inspiración para poder escribir esas escenas a las que te refieres"

"Pues te felicito……" Dijo Haruka.

"Vaya!!! Eso suena interesante…"Dijo Ryusei mirando a Haruka.

"Jajaja no las incomodes" Dijo Akemi.

"Jajajaja solo quiero volver a ver a Haruka sonrojada……" Dijo Ryusei.

"Con que sonrojada eh???"Dijo Haruka mirando fijamente a Ryusei.

De inmediato todos rieron……Estábamos pasando un buen momento para mi era el primer aniversario como lectora, y sin duda era el mas especial que pude jamás imaginar.

Después de estar platicando un momento mas sonó de nuevo el timbre……Camine hacia la puerta y al abrir estaba uno de los personajes que sin duda han marcado mis historias…

"M…Matsumura……" Mi corazón empezó a latir al mil por uno esperando la obvia reacción de Haruka.

"Muy buenas noches señorita Tenoh22" Matsumura era imponente y su personalidad era demasiado fuerte.

"Ehhh……buenas noches" Matsumura se abrió paso y entro a mi casa.

"Tu???" Haruka se puso de pie.

"Buenas noches Haruka……" Matsumura miro a Michiru.

"Que demonios haces aquí!!!" Dijo Ryusei levantándose rápidamente.

"Quien es ella???" Pregunto Akemi a Michiru.

"Matsumura……la persona mas malvada que puede existir en el mundo" Dijo Haruka.

"Creo que me juzgas mal Tenoh" Dijo Matsumura mientras se acercaba a la sala.

Michiru estaba visiblemente incomoda, mirando hacia abajo con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro. Akemi se levanto y se sentó junto a Michiru abrazándola.

"Haber……por favor…tranquilícense……ehh Etsuko podrías acompañarme afuera???" Le dije intentando calmar los ánimos.

"Esta bien" Matumura y yo salimos de la casa y platicamos afuera.

Se veía atractiva, pero su maldad era difícil de olvidar. La mejor villana que pude haber creado quería decirme algunas palabras……

"Eh…bueno……se que no es fácil para los demás verme, pero quería conocerte y ya que tuve la oportunidad no podía desperdiciarla" Dijo la subdirectora del Colegio Mugen en la historia Y si te odiara???

"Gracias por venir" No tenia mas que decir.

"Dime, crees que soy malvada???" Dijo Matsumura cruzándose de brazos.

"Creo que eres una mujer con ideas equivocadas" Dije sin intenciones de insultarla.

"Puede que si, pero el amor, nos hace tomar decisiones equivocadas y yo me equivoque" Dijo Matsumura en un tomo muy serio

"Los errores se pagan caro y me temo que tu así lo pagaste" Dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

"Tienes razón, yo……me alegro de haberte conocido, gracias por darme la oportunidad de conocer a Michiru" Dijo Matsumura mirándome a los ojos.

"Eres una persona con muchas cosas en particular y eso es lo que mis lectores miraron en ti"

"Solo he venido a conocerte y agradecerte la oportunidad de haber formado parte de tus historias"

"Me ha dado gusto conocerte Etsuko Matsumura" Dije en un tono serio y volvi a entrar a mi casa.

De inmediato Haruka me abordo……

"Que paso!!! A que rayos vino esa mujer!!!" Dijo Haruka desesperada mientras me tomaba fuertemente de los hombros

"Cálmate Haruka, ya se fue" Dijo Ryusei quitándome las manos de Haruka.

"Esa mujer es mala, por lo que me han contado" Dijo Akemi.

"Es lo peor que existe Akemi, creeme" Haruka volvió a sentarse.

"Matsumura vino a conocerme, es todo" Fue lo único que pude decir.

"Esta bien, menos mal que se fue" Dijo Ryusei.

"Michiru, lamento el mal rato que pasaste por esa mujer, no sabia que iba a venir" Dije disculpándome con Michiru.

"Esta bien, no te preocupes" Dijo Michiru en un tono serio.

"Hermanita piensa que incluso después del daño que te hizo esa mujer, terminaste feliz al lado de Haruka" Dijo Ryusei intentando levantarle los ánimos a Michiru.

Haruka se levanto y se sentó junto a ella tomando la de la mano…… la manera en que se miraban era tan especial e inspiradora que por fin recordé que mi laptop aun permanecía prendida y esperándome……

"Cielos!!! Déjenme apagar la laptop y continuamos con la platica" Dije sumamente apenada y esperando que mi computadora no se hubiera calentado.

"No, espera……"Dijo Michiru mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia mi de la mano con Haruka.

"Podemos ver que es lo que escribes???" Pregunto Ryusei acercándose también.

"Cierto, yo también tengo curiosidad de ver que es lo nuevo que vivirán estas dos lindas chicas" Dijo Akemi en un tono muy agradable.

"En realidad pensaba en un borrador de una nueva historia para ustedes" Dije mientras corregía unas cosas del borrador que escribía.

"Se ve interesante, espero que la historia este llena de sorpresas" Dijo Akemi.

"Y tendrá un final feliz???" Pregunto Michiru.

"Michiru, si termino junto a ti, para mi ese siempre será mi final feliz" Dijo Haruka mientras miraba fijamente a Michiru.

Era mágico!!! Definitivamente algo que siempre desee ver, un beso entre Haruka y Michiru. Poco a poco se iban acercando y mi atención se iba agudizando en el momento cuando de pronto escuche un ruido en la computadora que me hizo voltear rápidamente……

"Que sucede???" Mire fijamente la pantalla y me di cuenta que estaba recargada en una tecla.

"Haruka??? Michiru???" Cuando volví a voltear hacia atrás me encontraba de nuevo sola.

Creo que todo fue producto de un sueño porque cuando fui a la sala, las tasas y la tetera estaban en su lugar, como si nunca se hubieran utilizado. Extrañada por lo real del sueño decidí apagar la computadora e irme a dormir. Pero antes de cerrarse el documento pude ver unas líneas escritas ahí……

"_Michiru Tenoh22 gracias por considerarnos parte importante en tu vida y por crear historias en las que siempre nos haces felices a pesar de las adversidades. Feliz Aniversario"_

_ATTE. Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaioh_

Debo decir que a pesar de lo increíble del sueño me alegro por un momento pensar que pudo ser real. Tuve suerte de que en mi primer aniversario como autora tuviera la visión de poder convivir con mis musas Haruka y Michiru, y no solo eso si no la oportunidad de platicar con los personajes que han sido creaciones propias.

A ti que lees esta pequeña historia por un año de acompañarme a lo largo de lagrimas y risas…… Muchas Gracias!!!

Este pequeño relato esta dedicado a Shane, Yue, Mayra, Tigre, Lili, Katy, Liz y a mi amor Santi.


End file.
